The EX-Files
After breaking up with an unfaithful partner, a jealous contestant is persuaded to seek revenge by flirting with someone else. The two teams must search Area 51 for intact alien artifacts and bring them back to the Total Drama Jumbo Jet. During the challenge, two contestants have their second kiss, thus officially starting a relationship, while an alliance becomes strained. In the end, one team wins while the opposing someone is betrayed and gets sent home. Plot This episode opens to the first class compartment, where there is definite tension among Team Amazon. Courtney and Sierra are planning on eliminating Gwen from their team the next time they lose a challenge. The reasons are as follows: for Courtney, Gwen's kiss with Duncan in the confessional (which resulted in her breaking up with Duncan by throwing food at him and kicking him in the groin); for Sierra, Gwen getting together with Courtney's boyfriend, as she believes boyfriend stealing is wrong. The only person having fun with all of this drama is Heather, who is just glad that the target is finally off her back, and thanks Gwen for becoming the new one in the confessional. In economy class, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is planning their own next elimination, with Tyler and Alejandro hoping to eliminate Duncan. The camera then shows Ezekiel and Chef's inflatable dummy sitting in the cockpit while the plane is on auto-pilot. Suddenly, two UFOs appear and shoot strange electricity beams at the plane, which causes it to waver in its flight. Chris calls the "potential crash victims" to visit the culinary for a "last meal" while their autopilot tests some of the equipment. Alejandro takes advantage of the turbulence to suggest that Courtney flirt with Tyler to make Duncan jealous and Courtney does so, mentioning that Tyler is "super-cute". This surprises Tyler, but he refuses to cheat on Lindsay, saying he could never do that to her. The plane finally lands and Chris explains that they are in Area 52 - just next to the famous Area 51. There, he explains the challenge: Break into Area 51 and bring back an intact alien artifact. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and Team Amazon reach their respective sides of Area 51 and form plans to get across, with Gwen accidentally leading Team Amazon to a mine field and Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot losing Owen to the Black Ops. Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot gets past the lasers first, while Team Amazon is forced to sing. Ignoring the girls' insulting Gwen in their song, Boyfriend Kisser, Cody throws his candy at the mine field, triggering the land mines and allowing his team to run across the field unscathed. Both teams enter Area 51's secret warehouse at the same time. Both teams go off looking for intact relics. Heather is angry to discover that Courtney is purposely throwing the challenge in hopes of eliminating Gwen, while Tyler forces Team Chris to help him look for Owen, who may be having his memory erased. Alejandro angrily claims that an artifact won't fall from the sky, but Tyler causes a small box to fall into Alejandro's arms, releasing a pair of aliens that electrocute the both of them. Duncan and Gwen run into each other in the warehouse and Gwen mentions although everyone on her team now hates her, she enjoyed their kiss. However, she points out that Courtney's "ridiculous" flirting seems to be getting to Duncan, but before she can go on, Duncan kisses her, popping his foot up in the process. Gwen asks if Duncan kissed her just to shut her up, and Duncan says that is not entirely the reason. The two smile and decide to start a relationship and just let things happen. They are interrupted by an alien spaceship, reminding them they are competing against each other. Duncan runs off to capture the alien, and Gwen trips him. She tells him to try not to get eliminated, and Duncan replies with, "same to you", with a dreamy expression. Cody is shown to be searching alone. However, when he finds an alien pod, an alien Cody is created as a result. Sierra is enthusiastic and hugs both so tight, the alien Cody explodes, covering Sierra and Cody in slime. Duncan finds Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot and rescues them, but makes Alejandro promises not to vote him off in return - he fails to free Alejandro, but they both end up unintentionally freeing Owen, who claims to have no memory, despite clearly showing he remembers everyone and the competition. Chris and Chef Hatchet, watching from the plane, thank the Colonel for doing Owen's make-up job and mullet hairdo, while Duncan finally gets the aliens off Tyler and Alejandro and traps one into a cardboard box, confident. Gwen brings Team Amazon the original box Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot had found, which Courtney and Sierra object to. However, Heather tells them to "save it for first class" as they run out of the warehouse. Tyler, on the other hand, is too busy gloating to notice that Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is now on a mine field. Tyler is blown up and launched into the air, landing by Chris with the charred remains of the alien. When he lands, Tyler can only see hallucinations. Chris announces that the specimen is not alive. Team Amazon almost loses their box because Courtney trips Gwen, but Chris catches it and they win the challenge. In first class, Heather is surprised at Courtney's obsession with eliminating Gwen, noting that Courtney has replaced Izzy in terms of insanity. In the meantime, Gwen disappears to spy on the elimination ceremony, where Chris is explaining how Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot failed due to their lack of teamwork. Tyler, now bandaged up due to his injuries from the mine explosion, is ecstatic due to thinking that Duncan is out, remembering his earlier discussion with Alejandro, only to discover that he's been voted off instead. Courtney protests at first, but when Tyler asks if there can be a re-vote, she angrily knocks a severely injured Tyler out of the plane. Courtney says she will have her revenge on Duncan and Gwen next. Since she said the key word "revenge", Owen is hypnotized and starts dancing again. Chris signs off the show while wondering whether or not Courtney will ever get her revenge on Gwen and Duncan. Exclusive clip Tyler is seen taking the Drop of Shame, saying, that he's sad about his elimination, though he becomes happy and says that this was his best season. He looks at the camera and tells Lindsay he is coming to see her, also asking whether she remembers him this time. After that, an alien is coming towards him. Tyler then says that it can't beat him alone. Though, a whole team of aliens appear and Tyler says that now, they can beat him. The camera zooms out, and he is then seen being zapped by the aliens in the sky. Cast *Chris *Alejandro Burromuerto *Chef Hatchet *Cody *Tyler *Duncan *Courtney *Gwen *Heather *Owen *Sierra *Ezekiel (no lines) Trivia General *All of the male contestants get electrocuted by something in this episode: *Duncan: a laser and then an alien. *Tyler: an electric fence and then an alien. * Alejandro: an alien. *Cody: a clone pod. *Owen: a laser, the memory wiper and then an alien. *The shooting star in the background of the opener could be a reference to their location. *This episode features Tyler getting more injuries than any other episode in the whole series. *As of this episode, the only remaining members of Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot are the first three season winners of Canada. *This marks the first time in the Total Drama series that a team consists entirely of possible season winners. *As of this episode, Duncan and Courtney are again the only former Killer Bass members still in the competition. Continuity *This is the second alien-themed episode in the Total Drama series. The first is Alien Resurr-eggtion. *This episode marks the second appearance of Chef's inflatable autopilot, which is first seen in Anything Yukon Do, I Can Do Better. *Cody's candy that he collected from the reward in Broadway, Baby! is used to help get his team through the mine field. *Owen mentions his mom's cheese cellar, which is first mentioned in The Aftermath: III. *Tyler is the fourth person in the Total Drama series to be eliminated while severely injured. The others are Cody, Justin, DJ, and Cameron. *The wig Owen has on is the same wig used in Phobia Factor, but painted green. *Interestingly, he uses the wig in both episodes that Tyler is eliminated. *This is one of seven episodes in the Total Drama series and also the third episode of Total Drama World Tour to take place entirely at night. *This is the second time that Gwen has attended another team's elimination, and the first time that two people have done so at the same time. *With Tyler's elimination, this is the second season in which Cody is the last contestant remaining voiced by Peter Oldring. *Also, Cody is the last of the four contestants to be in season one, but not in season two, who returned to compete in this season. *Coincidentally, Ezekiel, Noah, and Tyler were eliminated in the same order during season one. *This is the second time that Courtney has flirted with someone other than Duncan to her advantage, the first is Justin in The Princess Pride. *This is the last challenge that Team Amazon wins. *After Owen is snapped back out after being hypnotized, he says, "Did we win?", then collapses. Gwen asks the same thing in The Am-AH-Zon Race once the effects of Cody's EpiPen wear off. *Coincidentally, they are the final two of Total Drama Island. *This episode marks the first time since Hook, Line, and Screamer in which a new couple is formed. References *Sierra's anti-Gwen song at the beginning of the episode is a rewording of the famous lullaby Rock-a-bye Baby. *This episode features the most amount of film/TV references/parodies of any episode in the series. *The title of the episode is a parody of the American science fiction television series, The X-Files. *Owen's painted white face, red lips, black eyes, and green hair is a reference to the appearance of Heath Ledger's Joker in the Batman film, The Dark Knight. *This is the second Batman parody in the series. The first is in Super Hero-ld. *Tyler and the alien touching fingers is a reference to the movie, E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. *When Cody activates a clone of himself from a pod, it is a reference to the horror film, Invasion of the Body Snatchers. *Cody's alien clone could also be a reference to the Shapeshifters in the American science fiction television series, Fringe. *Furthermore, the way the alien imitated anything it touched could also be a reference to The Thing. The green slime that covered Cody and Sierra after it was squeezed to death is also similar to the green innards that were seen coming from The Thing in one scene. *This is the third reference to a John Carpenter film in the series. The first is Halloween, referenced in both Hook, Line, and Screamer and The Sand Witch Project. *The way the two aliens attach themselves to Alejandro and Tyler's faces could be a reference to the Facehugger aliens from the Alien franchise. *The aliens' rounded head, pupil-less eyes, and thin limbs are very similar to the physical appearance of Grey aliens. *The Black Box warehouse could be a reference to the famous warehouse seen in two of the Indiana Jones films: Raiders of the Lost Ark and Kingdom of the Crystal Skull. *This is the fifth episode to feature an Indiana Jones reference. The others are Full Metal Drama, Celebrity Manhunt's Total Drama Action Reunion Special, Walk Like An Egyptian - Part One, The Am-AH-Zon Race, Rapa Phooey!, Planes, Trains, and Hot Air Mobiles, Scarlett Fever, and Ca-Noodling. *The portal that Heather finds is similar to the ones found in the Stargate series. *Tyler's line of "Don't probe me, bro!" is a parody of the University of Florida Taser Incident. *The robot that Courtney stumbles upon bears a resemblance to the Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots, only it is a different color. *This is the second reference to Rock 'em Sock 'em Robots in the series. The first is in Crouching Courtney, Hidden Owen. *Chris' line about blaming a casualty on a "freak weather balloon accident" is a reference to The Roswell Incident. *The song Owen sings while being hypnotized by Alejandro is Take Me Out to the Ball Game by Jack Norworth and Albert Von Tilzer. *Additionally, the dance he does while singing, as Duncan points out, is the Running Man. Goofs *When Courtney mutters "Gothie's going down" while writing on her notepad, she is writing backwards (from right to left instead of from left to right). *When Chris is explaining the challenge, Duncan is not present. *There are several scenes in which Duncan's black eye is missing, such as when Chris is announcing the paths each team took, when he is in the confessional, and in the scene with Tyler climbing the electric fence. *When Cody's alien replica emerges from his pod, the clone has slime on his shoulder, hands, and behind his knee, but in the next shot, his shoulder and hands are shown to be clean. *Also, when the clone emerges from his pod, the wrists on his shirt face inward. *When Sierra runs over, the wrists are facing outward. *At the beginning of the episode, an intern is seen tending the bar at first class, despite the fact that this intern is thrown out of the plane in the previous episode. *When everyone is shown standing in Area 52, there isn't a line there, but after Chris says Duncan is out of the border, there is a line separating Duncan from everyone else. *Cody lifts his hands up when he tells Heather that he isn't touching her leg, but when the camera shows the lizard on Heather's leg, Cody has his hands down. When showing Team Amazon's reaction to the lizard, Cody has his hands up again, but close to his mouth in fists instead of out and open. *When returning to Chris, Team Chris Is Really Really Really Really Hot is running down the minefield from Team Amazon's path, although Chris assigned both teams two different paths. *During the flashback of the elimination, Alejandro is seen on the right of Tyler, but when they switch from Gwen back to the elimination, Alejandro is back on Tyler's left. *In the recap, they are shown to be leaving the U.S. However, the previous episode took place in Greece. *There are no gates around Area 51, as Area 51 is surrounded by cliffs. * When Tyler is thrown out of the plane half his hair is missing. Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama (Franchise) Category:Total Drama Category:Total Drama (Season 3)